


Closet of Love

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cheryl Blossom, Mentions of Valerie from Josie and the Pussycats, Possible Future Episode Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: The girls of Riverdale are having a sleepover and Archie Andrews wants to interrupt. Jughead Jones totally doesn't mind -- mainly because, at least, he'll get to see his girlfriend, Betty Cooper. So what does a closet have to do with it? Everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (juggycooper) that was sent. Enjoy :)

They’re lost in one another, and it’s a feeling Jughead never thought he would experience with Betty Cooper. He’s surprised to find themselves in a closet – even worse, a closet at Veronica’s place. The females decided to have a sleepover and of course, Archie, being Archie, had wanted to go visit the females. Jughead had no understanding as to why Archie would want to do such a thing, but he also wasn’t going to complain, since it meant surprising Betty, which was always nice. And by the time the boys had arrived at Veronica’s, Archie had gone off to somewhere and left Jughead alone.

What else was Jughead supposed to do other then go visit his girlfriend? Sure, the people in the house didn’t know they were dating – Jughead nor Betty cared either way if they didn’t – and there was a slight thrill if they were caught but –

Well, Jughead went and found Betty and eventually, the two of them ended up in a closet. Making out. It’s not like they could make out on Veronica’s bed – Betty was very adamant that that did not happen. And they couldn’t hog one of the only bathroom’s in use – who only has one bathroom, anyways? So, when Jughead and Betty started making out – since they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, after all – the only plausible place to take it was the linen closet. Jughead had no idea why it was practically empty, might have even mentioned something about it when Betty responds with Veronica’s mom and her had just moved from the hotel – but eventually, Jughead stopped caring when their kiss became passionate and a little rough, Betty’s legs wrapping around his waist as he carefully held her in place against a small opening of wall.

So, yeah, Jughead didn’t care why Archie wanted to interrupt the sleepover with Veronica, Valeria, Cheryl and Betty. Not when he was in a very nice position with his girlfriend. Or, well, until there was a blinding light and a ‘holy shit, Jug!’ interrupting him, causing him to pull away with a slight growl.His eyes widen slightly though when he notices everyone standing in front of the closet door, eyes wide and mouths open.

“Uh, hi?” Betty says, a bright red as Archie’s face turns a sour color and Betty lightly eases herself away from Jughead.

“What’s going on guys?” Jughead asks, running his fingers through his hair and pulling slightly. Everyone continues to stare at him though, and he finds himself slightly frustrated, eyebrows arching in annoyance as he waits.

“We were looking for a few towels,” Veronica chuckles, and Jughead notices that she’s smirking at him. With a sigh, he lightly pulls Betty out of the closet – ha! – and shows her how empty it is.

“How ‘bout we help?” He asks, needing to let loose anyways before he takes Betty away for the entire night.

“Wait, really?” Betty asks and Jughead can’t help the way his lip curls into a smirk, nor can he help how cute Betty looks as she turns red when the females giggle.

“Unless you want this sleepover to be somewhere else–” Jughead responds before walking away, knowing he needs to cool down.


End file.
